Cálida navidad
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Pese a que los días como estudiantes han terminado, Lily y los merodeadores se mantienen unidos, pasando su primera navidad juntos, fuera del colegio.


Harry potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Esta historia participa la actividad de diciembre, "**Intercambio de regalos navideño**" del foro "**I solemnly swear", **y es un regalo para ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!

* * *

Remus caminaba por las calles atiborradas de gente, seguido por un incansable Sirius, que no paraba de detener al castaño ante cada cosa que le pareciera novedosa y/o "necesaria" para la cena que tendrían esa noche. El castaño apenas podía concentrarse en la lista que tenía en las manos, y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la compañía del perro.

-Sirius, por milésima vez, ya compramos los regalos de Lily y James-. Insistió el hombre lobo con tono cansado.

-Ya lo sé, pero vamos, Lun, un set para sacarle brillo a tu escoba nunca está demás-. Pidió con una gran sonrisa, a lo que el castaño suspiró.

-Prométeme que será lo último que compraras-. Cedió al tiempo en que el animago corría a comprarlo con entusiasmo.

Por suerte, Sirius se tranquilizó un poco después de esa última compra, y fueron capaces de salir del lugar, aunque con muchos más productos de los necesarios.

Ese día era la tarde del 24 de diciembre, y Sirius y Remus habían sido invitados a una cena de navidad que habían planeado Lily y James. Era el primer año que estarían lejos de Hogwarts, y todo se sentía diferente. Sin embargo, algo no había cambiado, y eso era que los cuatro merodeadores y Lily permanecían unidos.

Apenas terminaron con la labor, fueron a casa de los Potter, ya que Remus tenía la intención de ayudar a Lily con los preparativos de la cena.

En cuanto llegaron, fueron recibidos alegremente por la joven pareja, quienes tenían la casa bastante decorada. Demasiado, para el gusto de Lily, pero se le hizo imposible detener a James.

-Bonito trineo-. Bromeó Sirius, mencionando una de las decoraciones exteriores, pero su amigo de anteojos tan solo sonrió orgulloso, sin captar la ironía. Dieron aproximadamente las ocho de la noche cuando todo estuvo listo, y Peter hizo acto de presencia. El árbol de navidad se encontraba lleno de regalos, y el delicioso olor de la comida se sentía desde el comedor.

Los otros tres merodeadores corrieron a la mesa en cuanto Remus avisó que comenzarían a servir la cena, ya que el hambre se había hecho presente durante la tarde. Rieron y conversaron durante la comida, comentando con cierta nostalgia algunas viejas costumbres que habían quedado atrás, durante sus años como estudiantes. Ahora todos tenían nuevas aspiraciones, y se encontraban animados ante la perspectiva del futuro, a pesar de los difíciles tiempos que se avecinaban.

-¿Ya es hora de abrir los regalos?-. Preguntó el ojigris, haciendo saltar de inmediato a James, quien parecía haber estado esperando a que alguien más lo mencionara.

Rodando un poco los ojos, Lily aceptó que se levantaran de la mesa. A veces sentía que estaba comprometiéndose a ser la madre de dos niños pequeños en lugar de casarse con un adulto responsable.

-¡Lunático, este es para ti!-. Exclamó Sirius con emoción mientras le entregaba un paquete rectangular. El hombre lobo lo tomó y sonrió divertido al leer de quien venía. "Santa Claus". Claramente, se trataba se Sirius. Rasgó la envoltura, y se sorprendió al notar que era exactamente el libro que había querido comprar semanas atrás, pero le había faltado dinero. Habría jurado que su regalo iba a ser algo del gusto de su amigo en lugar del suyo.

-¡Mira, parece que Santa te conoce bien, Rem!-. Exclamó Lily guiñándole un ojo al hombre lobo, lo que logró sacarle un pequeño sonrojo.

-Sí, creo que al parecer este año se ha esmerado-. Reconoció sin apartar la vista de su libro.

La entrega de regalos continuó por varios minutos, y finalmente, todos acabaron comiendo trozos de torta en diferentes lugares del living.

-Oh, ya puedo imaginar este lugar cuando el pequeño Harry esté aquí. Habrán regalos por aquí, por allá…- Comentó Sirius, consiguiendo una mirada curiosa por parte de todos.

-¿Quién es el pequeño Harry?-. Preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

-Oh ya sabes, mi ahijado. El pequeño Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James-. Los mencionados casi se atragantaron con los trozos de torta, consiguiendo que todos los demás rieran a carcajadas por la broma. Sirius siempre conseguía sacar una sonrisa a sus amigos.

Remus sonrió con cierta tristeza. Si bien se alegraba mucho por sus amigos, había algo que no lo dejaba ser completamente feliz. Lily se llevó los platos, esta vez con la ayuda de James, y Remus aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse al jardín de la casa.

Lo primero que notó fue el frio que hacía. Su respiración se transformaba en humo blanco, y pequeños copos de nieve caían desde lo alto del cielo. Sabía que debía haber tomado su chaqueta, o al menos su bufanda, pero no quería llamar la atención. Tan solo quería estar solo por un momento. Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Sería agradable tener una familia. Pero ese era un lujo al que él no podía aspirar. Jamás se perdonaría darle su descendencia a un niño inocente, obligarlo a pasar por las mismas dificultades que él solo por el egoísmo de tener una familia. Cerró los ojos, frotando ambas manos para así evitar el exceso de frio.

De pronto, sintió como algo cálido caía sobre sus hombros, y se sorprendió al notar que Sirius se encontraba de pie a su lado. Le había puesto una chaqueta encima.

-¿Planeando convertirte en un muñeco de nieve, Lun?-. Preguntó de manera burlona, intentando sonar lo más casual posible. Remus tan solo sonrió por cortesía. No es que no le hubiera hecho gracia, era tan solo que no tenía demasiadas ganas de reír en ese momento. Pasaron un par de segundos más en silencio, hasta que el animago volvió a hablar. -¿Qué te ocurre?-.

El hombre lobo tan solo negó con la cabeza. –No es nada. Probablemente se deba a la cercanía de la luna llena, ya sabes-. Intentó restarle importancia, pero sabía que eso no tendría efecto con el más insistente de los Black.

El ojigris tomó las heladas manos del castaño entre las suyas, logrando que este se pusiera nervioso. El cuerpo de Sirius siempre estaba cálido, no importa cuantos grados bajo cero hubieran.

Remus lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, pero desvió la mirada casi instantáneamente. El paisaje invernal le hacía ver incluso más atractivo, y la situación en la que se encontraban no ayudaba a la hora de disimular los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

-Vamos, Lun, sabes que no tienes que pasar por todo esto solo-. Insistió con un tono de voz algo suplicante. No podía evitar ceder ante él, con cada cosa que le pidiera. Su aroma, su voz, su cabello desordenado que caía libremente por su frente, todo hacía que Sirius Black se volviera irresistible para él. Los colores se le subieron a la cara sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-A decir verdad, tengo un regalo más para ti-. Habló nuevamente el de cabello negro, ahora sonriente. Remus no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad, pero justo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, el animago se había apoderado de sus labios, de una manera suave, pero intensa.

Remus sintió que un cosquilleo le recorría de pies a cabeza, y de pronto sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. ¿Acaso estaría soñando? El de cabello negro se separó y lo miró con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Ya nunca más tendrás que pensar en que estarás solo, Rem. Yo estaré contigo-.

El licántropo sonrió con auténtica felicidad por primera vez en varios años. No podía creer que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos después de habérselo estado preguntando durante tanto tiempo, pero por sobre todo, pensó que esa había sido la navidad más feliz que había tenido durante su vida. Por mucho que Sirius se hiciera el desentendido, siempre sabía exactamente en lo que él estaba pensando, y era por eso que se había transformado en un apoyo inigualable para él.

Él lo sabía, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sirius siempre estaría ahí. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, aun con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-A veces puedes ser muy fanfarrón… ¿Lo sabías?-.

* * *

Y aquí está la pequeña historia de navidad, tiene bastante fluff, ya que el regalo era para alguien que quería una navidad feliz :3  
, espero que te haya gustado y espero sinceramente que la hayas pasado muy bien en tus fiestas :D No sé si era algo así lo que te imaginabas, pero hice lo posible para apegarme a tu idea de navidad post-Hogwarts. ¡Feliz navidad! Y que tengas un lindo año nuevo.


End file.
